Gods of Olympus (DC Extended Universe)
The Gods of Olympus, or Olympians, were a race of beings who were worshipped as gods by the Ancient Greek and Amazonian civilizations. History ''Wonder Woman ''To be added ''Wonder Woman 1984 ''To be added ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''To be added ''Justice League ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Olympian God Physiology:' Olympian Gods and Demigods possess superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, leaping, longevity, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Olympian Gods and Demigods possess tremendous level of superhuman strength; as there strength are rivaled or surpassed only by Kryptonians, most New Gods and high-born Atlanteans. **'Superhuman Durability:' Olympian Gods and Demigods possess tremendous level of superhuman durability. **'Superhuman Speed:' Olympian Gods and Demigods possess tremendous level of superhuman speed. **'Superhuman Agility:' Olympian Gods and Demigods possess tremendous level of superhuman agility. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Olympian Gods and Demigods possess tremendous level of superhuman reflexes. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Olympian Gods and Demigods possess tremendous level of superhuman leaping; as they can several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Olympian Gods and Demigods possess tremendous level of superhuman stamina; as they can remain physically active for long periods of time without tiring at all. **'Superhuman Senses:' Olympian Gods and Demigods possess tremendous level of superhuman senses. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Olympian Gods and Demigods can heal/regenerate much faster, more extensively and efficiently than humans and most other gods. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to their accelerated healing factors; olympian gods and demigods are immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Flight:' Most Olympian Gods and Demigods can fly at amazing speeds and at high altitudes. **'Immortality:' Olympian Gods are immortal; as they cannot be killed by natural means or most supernatural means, as well as the fact that they do not visibly age. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Olympian Gods and Demigods do not visibly age; as they possess a form of agelessness. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Olympian Gods and Demigods are highly intelligent. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Olympian Gods and Demigods are highly skilled hand-to-hand combatants. Weaknesses *'Other Gods' Despite there immortality, Olympian Gods are not (truly) un-killable; as the only thing that can killed the old gods, are other gods; such as Demigods and the New Gods of New Genesis and Apokolips respectively. *'Mortality:' Although Demigods possess the same physical and supernatural attributes as pure-blooded gods, they are not immortal; as they can be killed, just like any normal human. Known Olympians *Zeus (God of the Skies, Thunder and the king of the gods; deceased) *Poseidon (God of the Sea, Earthquakes and Storms; deceased) *Ares (God of War; deceased) *Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt; deceased) *Hades (God of the Dead, Wealth and Mysteries; deceased) *Hestia (Goddess of Truth) *Mercury *Demeter *Athena (Goddess of wisdom and intelligence) *Apollo *Aphrodite *Hephaestus *Hermes *Dionysus *Diana (demigoddess; half Amazon) *Hercules (demigod) *Achilles (demigod) Appearances *DC Extended Universe (4 films) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) **''Wonder Woman'' **''Justice League'' **''Wonder Woman 1984'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Wonder Woman'' To be added ''Wonder Woman 1984'' To be added ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' To be added ''Justice League'' To be added See Also *Olympian Gods Category:DC Extended Universe Species Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Species Category:Wonder Woman (film) Species Category:Justice League (film) Species Category:Gods